Conventional electrical connectors include two mating parts, such as a plug and receptacle with corresponding male and female contacts. Typically, a latching mechanism is provided for securing the mating parts of the electrical connector together. However, conventional latching mechanisms are often susceptible to loosening.
Additionally, when the mating parts of the electrical connector are separated or disconnected, the mating parts, particularly the inner area of the receptacle part, are exposed to dust and dirt.